


Winner Takes All

by jaydenbell



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell





	Winner Takes All

Puck raised an eyebrow as Becky parted from Santana and came skipping toward him excitedly. “Hi Puck,” she beamed up at him, her cheeks turning pink.

“Hey Becky. What’s up?” He couldn’t help but smile; whatever had her so excited was apparently contagious (then again, he thought maybe most things were like that with her…it was rare for her not to be smiling).

“Santana tagged me. I want to tag you next.”

He chuckled, not quite understanding. “You don’t usually warn someone before you tag them, Becky. That’s half the fun of the game.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “I know that, silly. But you’re tall. I can’t reach you.”

He was still confused, but knelt down in front of her. She could have easily tapped his arm and run; he wondered if the rules of the game had changed since he played last.

Becky smiled, turned a deep red shade, then put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him squarely on the mouth. When she pulled back, he was pretty sure he was blushing a little too. “It’s kiss tag.” She stepped back quickly. “You’re it.” At that, she hurried off back down the hall, looking back to him one last time as she did.

**

Puck stepped out of the doorway quickly and slung his arm over Santana’s shoulder. “She was with you before she kissed me,” he raised an eyebrow and skipped a formal greeting.

“You drunk, Puck?”

“Don’t play dumb.”

She huffed and shrugged. “It was just some girl talk. Becky thinks you’re cute and said she wanted to kiss you but thought you would turn her down if she just asked. So I kissed her and told her she had to keep the game going, gave a suggestive glance in your direction to get her started,” she shrugged once more.

Puck smirked. Santana was conniving and some kind of evil genius. And she was a very good friend to the people who mattered most to her.

“You’re not so bad sometimes, San.” He leaned over and kissed her then, his lips brushing the corner of her mouth as he smirked. “You’re it, by the way.” She started to grab at him but he was already pulling away from her. “And no tag-backs!”


End file.
